


Green Thumb

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Creative Use of Magic Vines, Digital Art, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Nathaniel Howe's Glorious Fereldan Manpelt, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: The elves of yesteryear who developed Dalish nature magic are probably judging Velanna very harshly from the Beyond, but here we are.





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iodhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iodhadh/gifts).



> Hey pal I hope you enjoy this treat!!!  
> Love,  
> a very mysterious stranger that you don't know. who could I be


End file.
